Eternity in my memories with her
by Kayela-Brown-1228
Summary: After the loss of a special huntress, Scott dwindles back to their time together.


A pen.

Who knew?

Who would've ever guessed that something as simple as a pen would blossom into an undying romance set by two unruly teenagers?

Certainly not Scott McCall.

When Scott started sophomore year, he would've never guessed that this was how his life would turn out.

It had all started with him and his best friend searching for half a dead body. Why? Scott wouldn't have been able to answer. He had then come to be bit by a WEREWOLF! There were no wolves, let alone werewolves in Beacon Hills. Or at least that's what he thought.

Now when Scott looks back on that once dreaded night, he realizes that he would do it all over again. Hell, he would've redone it a thousand times, cause in the end he knows that he would end up with the same result.

Allison Argent.

The dimpled, brown doe-eyed huntress that stole his heart at first glance.

The girl who helped him glide across the ice at the skating rink. Guiding him through with so much patience it had given him another reason to adore her.

The girl who had immediate faith in him. Standing up for him and giving him a, most needed, boost of confidence during their first date.

Allison had been Scott's first love.

She had been his first everything.

She had been brought into the supernatural world with such oblivion, it was almost innocent.

And every time Scott thinks about what had been, what almost was, or want could've been, he pictures the pure beauty that could only be found in Allison.

But Allison Argent was gone.

It wasn't the type of gone like the time he and Allison were broken up. During that time he had still had her. It might not have been in any romantic way, but she was still with him. He could still see that dimpled smile from across the hallway, still hear her steady, rhythmic heartbeat from across the school.

But now when Scott looks across the hallway, all he sees is a sea of students, going through their day as if nothing had been lost.

But Scott had lost everything.

Because Allison was dead.

She had died fighting for the greater good without realizing that she had been the greatest good that would ever be known.

He had held her in her last moments and it was then that she had confessed her love for him that had never stopped growing.

"It's okay."

"It's perfect."

"I'm in the arms of my first love."

"The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love."

"I love you, Scott McCall."

Those words had become like a record player. On repeat in his head. Hearing her voice made it that much easier and harder at the same time.

A soft whisper drifting in his mind, spoken by an angelic voice he longed to remember forever.

It was something that gave Scott something to hold on to, and their love had given him a will to fight. To stay strong. To live.

Their love had been the type that people envied.

They had been Scott and Allison. Scallison if you will.

The werewolf and the huntress.

A dynamic duo.

Two star-crossed lovers bound together by a twist of fate.

They had held the title of a Romeo and Juliet love story.

Everything he had ever done was for her, and he had realized that she had changed his life. She had given him a power that had made him a spark to ignite. He had then become the flame that had burned bright in the protection of Beacon Hills.

She had done everything in her power to protect him, and it had ended with her death. She had lived her whole life waiting to become something more. Waiting to not be weak to be able to protect herself.

They had a bond so deeply profound, that they would do everything all over just to see each other again. Being able to love each other was everything that they could've asked for.

She was the only thing that Scott ever wanted to hold. To cherish. To love.

And he wanted to spend all of his eternity in his memories with her.

**Wow. This is my second** fanfic and I feel pretty good. I would like to that everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed 'Shattered and Hollow' I really appreciate it. I would also love to know what you people think of my writing and whether or not you enjoy it. Ideas for future stories are always accepted through PM or reviews. Anyways, thank you guys again and I hope to hear from y'all. Check out more in my bio.


End file.
